The Girl with Kushina's Red Hair
by AmorLorna
Summary: A series of one-shots detailing snippets of Ayumi Uzumaki-Uchiha's life.
1. Ayumi's Red Hair

**Yep. I have changed Ayumi's hair colour. She is now a redhead instead of a raven! Yay! This came to mind so randomly, I dunno, I just wanted to write a cute little family fic hehe~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-verse or its characters, they belong to Kishi-sama! I own Ayumi! :D**

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been doing the washing up in the kitchen, and as he walked out, Naruto came up in front of him, holding a sleeping Ayumi in his arms, her arms were wrapped around his neck, and he held her bridal style, her head resting against his shoulder with her eyes closed, sleeping soundly.<p>

Sasuke could not help but smile, "Did she fall asleep at the table?" he asked, reaching a hand out to stroke her head.

Naruto smiled in return, "Yeah, this girl works too hard, I went to the bathroom, only to walk back in and find her slumped on the table, her pen still in hand, and she got some ink on her cheek though," he chuckled quietly, "She reminds me of you in that respect," he commented, as he turned, walking down the hall to Ayumi's room.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" he asked, following after the blonde.

"Yeah, you know, always on top of everything work-wise, not slacking off, and she had always been able to pick up jutsu quickly too, always top of the class, or actually always competing for the top with Kaien," he chuckled at the memory, "And pretty much a perfect student, that's hardly changed since she was at the academy, in fact it's even intensified now that she's become a jounin," he explained in hushed tones, not wanting to wake the sleeping daughter in his arms, she deserved a good night's sleep.

Naruto stopped outside Ayumi's room, "Could you get the door?" he asked the raven.

Sasuke complied, mulling over what Naruto had just said, "I guess you're right," he said following Naruto into the room.

Sasuke pulled back the sheets, and Naruto placed her small body down onto the bed, he took off her shoes, and her head band, and unclipped her identical blue pins from her hair, placing them on her night stand next to the black fabric head band.

He pulled her duvet over her, tucking her in, Sasuke watched from the wall beside the door, smiling as Naruto carried out the night time routine they had not done since Ayumi was around ten years old. She had grown up so fast, she was fifteen already, and her sixteenth was coming up fast, _and_ a jounin to boot. She had already discussed with Naruto about an ANBU Black Ops position, since he was the Hokage.

Naruto stood beside her bed, watching her peaceful face, a small smile on his lips, Sasuke walked up beside him, and felt a toned arm find its way around his waist, and he leaned into the blonde's radiating heat.

The moonlight filtering through the curtains shone their daughters beautiful features.

"You know, I was so, _so_ happy to find that Ayumi had my kaa-chan's hair, it's so beautiful, she has the exact same shade and everything," Sasuke smiled as he listened to Naruto's whispering voice.

He felt Naruto chuckle against him, "I remember when I saw her that time, as soon as I realised she was my kaa-chan, I got so jealous of her beautiful hair, complaining that I should have inherited that instead of tou-chan's blonde hair, I thought I would have looked great with it… It was funny, I mean, she even said there were only two men in her life that ever said they loved her red hair, and she loved them both unconditionally… It was tou-chan and me," he paused for a moment, and took a deep breath, he had told Sasuke of how he had met his parents when he needed them, but he had never actually told him anything of the experiences in detail, and he listened intently, "It's just, when I saw Ayumi's red hair for the first time, I mean, you honestly have no idea, it-it just made me think, that even th-though kaa-chan is no longer... in this world, there is still that o-one piece of her l-lives on, you kn-know?" he took a shaky breath as he finished.

With the way he was stuttering, Sasuke assumed that Naruto began crying, but when he turned his Naruto's arm that had been wound around him, had gripped his waist tighter with each minute as he spoke, his blue eyes were merely watering. He was not letting his tears fall.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, holding him tightly, and Naruto's spare arm joined the one already gripping his waist, and he held Sasuke against him, he buried his face into the raven's shoulder as he finally let the tears fall. It was still hard for him sometimes when he talked about his parents.

"I understand completely, I felt exactly the same way when I saw her red hair, I truly did," Sasuke whispered, and he was not lying just to comfort the crying blonde in his arms. Naruto had told Sasuke about his parents, he even had a picture of the two, looking so happy and carefree, and very beautiful. Sasuke admired her red hair, it was not like Gaara's bright scarlet, more of a deep burgundy, and when Ayumi came out with the same, he fell in _love_ with it. That could have just been because she was _his_ daughter though.

He just felt that it was so special, that red hair had been a symbol of the Uzumaki clan, and of Kushina herself, and what was more, Ayumi was the only on in Konohagakure with that red hair. That made it even more special, she was one of a kind.

"You did?" Naruto's muffled voice asked.

Sasuke nodded, turning his head into Naruto's neck, "Would I lie to you?" he asked, placing a soft kiss onto that tanned skin of his neck.

"You could do, teme," he said, this time with a more joking tone.

Sasuke chuckled, "Now when was the last time I heard you call me that? Dobe," he smiled, feeling nostalgia creep into his stomach, they had not called each other those- nicknames of sorts- names for years now, and possibly not since before Ayumi had been born. Sure if they argued the names would come out, but before they would call each other them in near enough every sentence.

He felt Naruto smile into his shoulder, "I recall last week when we ran out of ramen, an all-out war broke out, Ayumi had been almost as devastated as I was, if not more,"

Sasuke nodded at the memory, "Ah, yes, and from what _I _recall, it had apparently been _my_ fault,"

"Well, before we get into this again, how about we get some shut eye?" Naruto suggested, and Sasuke's eyebrows immediately rose, it was rare for Naruto to be the mature one and end an argument.

They pulled apart from each other, although Naruto kept an arm around Sasuke's waist, who turned around and bent to give Ayumi a small kiss one her forehead, Naruto doing the same after, as the blonde pulled away from his daughter, the hand that had stroked her hair as he pecked her, gently stroked down her cheek. He stood straight, a smile on his face once again, his blue eyes shining with love and affection toward his daughter.

They walked out of the room with only one thought on their minds:

Ayumi was their special little girl.

**The girl with Kushina's beautiful red hair.**

"Besides, I couldn't stand it if you withheld sex again!" Naruto said gleefully, revealing his true reasons for ending the argument, followed quickly with a grunt as Sasuke elbowed him in the stomach.

"You aren't getting any tonight,"

"But Sasuke-temeeeee!"

Or not.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this light-hearted piece of love! <strong>**I honestly do not know what's come over me since watching the episodes with Naruto and Kushina, like, omg, I've turned into a totally girly, pansy, emotional... _thing_. Lol. Basically what Naruto and Sasuke are saying in this are the reasons for me changing Ayumi's hair colour! Anyway! Review please~ :) **


	2. Puberty

**Ayumi is going through puberty haha, and Naruto is obviously is at a loss about it**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was at his wits end. Being Hokage was not easy, at all, he knew it would be hard when he took the job, but lately the work seemed to be piling on him. Sure he had only been Hokage for six years to date, Tsunade handing over the title to him just after he turned thirty, but he did not think it could get to be too much too quickly, he had actually been very good with his paperwork, making sure it was being done on time, attending meetings and the like. But then, he has had a lot on his mind over the past few months.<p>

He had his darling daughter, Ayumi, to thank for that. She was currently at the ripe age of fifteen years old, and it seemed those golden years of her being the new "Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja" of Konoha (inherited from her father, Naruto) were well and truly over.

She suddenly turned into your stereotypical teenager.

She defied her parents, and she had some crazy mood swings, for example, just the other day, Ayumi was sat having dinner with her fathers, Naruto and Sasuke, and they were enjoying light conversation, even earning a few laughs from Ayumi, it was when they got onto the subject of how her training was going that caused Ayumi to suddenly shout at her parents, telling them they needed to stop butting into her business all of the time, and she was training as hard as she could but they needed to stop pressuring her.

She just seemed so argumentative all of the time.

Naruto frowned as he sat back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest, he could not find an explanation for her rash behaviour lately. He had spoken to Kiba about it, seeing as he had gone through the teenager stage with his children four times now (all girls might he add… Naruto really felt for him), and what he said was simple, when it comes to girls, stay out of their way. Those were his exact words, and living with five women, he has learnt a lot about the do's and don'ts. Naruto always felt so sorry for Kiba, he had four daughters one after the other, and he finally got the son he always wanted, but they were still highly outnumbered.

Maybe it was girl troubles, and Naruto knew that the one person his daughter could talk to about anything girl related would be her aunt, Hikari. Being born to two fathers, meant Hikari was the closest thing to a mother figure Ayumi had, and they really were close, but Hikari knew when to not over step the line of aunt, and practically taking over as an extra parent. Ayumi was Naruto and Sasuke's child, and she would never intrude further than was needed. At any rate, as Ayumi has gotten older, her relationship with Hikari is changing quite a bit; it was more a friendship than anything else.

A timid knock on his office door shook the blonde from his deep thoughts, he cleared his throat slightly, before saying, "Come in," he leant forward in his chair resting his hands on the desk in front of him. He kept his demeanour cool and collected, despite the fact he had not been expecting anyone that day.

The door opened slowly, and a head of deep red hair popped up from around the door, bright blue eyes searching. Naruto was surprised to say the least, Ayumi rarely visited him during his work hours anymore, she would usually come by around lunch time, and they would have ramen together, she had done this religiously since she was but a tiny toddler when Sasuke would bring her at her request (or should we say _demand_, she was very adamant about seeing her daddy), and eventually she would just arrive on her own. He had missed her presence over the few months that have passed.

Eventually she stepped into the office, standing before her father, she was wearing an emerald green kimono, that complimented her hair nicely, and her hair was tied high on her head, with her loose bangs falling around her face, resembling Sasuke's hair style greatly.

"Is everything ok, Mi-chan?" Naruto asked gently, he did not want provoke any unwanted outburst as he had been doing recently.

She nodded, and walked closer to her father's desk, "I just wanted to say… Tou-chan, I'm sorry for how I've been behaving lately, I know I haven't been myself… It's just been really weird… But I promise it's all under control now!" and just like that she was back to her normal self, she beamed brightly, her eyes crinkling at the edges, although Naruto was confused, but he guessed it most definitely had been 'girl troubles', and they were sorted out now, if her vague explanation was anything to go by. It was not exactly something she would say out loud to her father; it would be more than embarrassing for the both of them.

Naruto smiled back, "I'm glad to hear it!" he stood up from his spot in the chair, and walked around the desk to stand in front of his daughter, he patted her head lightly, "I take it you spoke to Hikari about whatever 'it' was?" she nodded, her smile never faltering.

"Mhm! Hika-chan really helped!" Naruto dropped his hand from her head, and suddenly Ayumi's smile dropped, and she bit her lip, her expression becoming one of worry, "Ano… Tou-chan?"

"What is it?"

She threw herself into his arms, throwing her own around his neck tightly, her face buried into his cloaked shoulder, "I really am sorry for being so horrible to you and tou-san! Please don't be angry with me! I don't hate you, I really don't!"

Naruto chuckled under his breath, his arms wrapping tightly around his, surprisingly small, daughter, "Oh, Mi-chan, we both understand, we were teenagers too once you know, we may not have gone through exactly what you're going through, but we do understand it is a very confusing time for you, and we could never be angry at you for that,"

She pulled back slightly, her wide azure eyes locking with her father's, "Really?"

"Of course!" his smile widened into face-splitting grin, "Now how about we get some ramen?"

Ayumi grinned back at him, and it was like looking in the mirror for Naruto, it was shocking really, how alike they were to each other, "Great!" she jumped down from his arms, "I'll race yah, we can call this my days training?" she shouted in glee, looking up at him hopefully.

He laughed heartily, "You're on!"

The two knuckleheads of Konoha sped through the village with the occasional cries of, "Excuse me!" or "Watch out! Gomen!"

Sasuke happened to be one of those villagers his family narrowly missed, he turned around as they zoomed off behind him, shaking his head slightly as he watched the two most important people in his life racing off toward Ichiraku's, a small smile on his face, he did not have a clue how it happened but it seemed his two favourite idiots were back to their normal selves.

"Dobe,"

He wouldn't have them any other way.


End file.
